A typical hinge lid pack is disclosed in, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-49134. This pack described in the Publication includes a box having an inner frame and an outer casing, a lid for opening and closing the opening end of the box, and contents contained in the box. The inner frame forms the opening end of the box in cooperation with the outer casing, and the lid is hinge-jointed to the rear edge of the opening end, namely the outer casing. The contents include a bundle of rod-like smoking articles and a wrapper wrapping the bundle therein.
The pack is further wrapped in a transparent film, and the wrapping film has a tear tape.
The above-mentioned wrapping film has closing end faces in the top and bottom of the pack, and the closing end faces are each formed by folding the film and applying heat sealing thereto.
The heat sealing, however, provides a relatively small adhesion force, and the folds of the film in the closing end faces are thus easily unfolded, which causes the anxiety that the closing end face is opened due to tampering. Furthermore, it is relatively easy to return the closing end face to its original condition by refolding the film thereafter.
If the closing end face is once opened as described, the pack is easily opened as well, so that the tampering with the contents in the pack is possible.
On the other hand, the wrapping film of the pack maintains the quality of the rod-like smoking articles for a long period of time. In the case of the pack provided with the wrapping film, however, the packaging form for the rod-like smoking articles is a triple structure including the wrapper, the blank of the pack, and the film. The packaging form of such a triple structure is over packaging in view of the trend for resource saving in recent years.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tongue lid pack for rod-like smoking articles, which has a tamperproof function and does not require wrapping film, and a blank thereof.